


Lovefool

by Tigi



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigi/pseuds/Tigi
Summary: One day Sanguin and Tanith appear at Ghastlys doorstep and from then it just gets crazier.
Relationships: Ghastly Bespoke/Tanith Low, Tanith Low/Billy-Ray Sanguine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

1The day it started

There were less people in his shop. Not that his shop had been so full before.  
But slowly the pandemic and the restrictions seemed to catch up even with the soccers.  
Step by step mages began to start realising that the pandemic was affecting them too and they couldn't live their life as if they were immune.  
They weren't.  
And with that realisation the people who went to his shop became fewer, which Ghastly of course understood.  
After all he knew everyone was simply trying to stop that littel, to the eye invisible virus, from spreading.  
Not that it seemed like they had much success.  
But then Ghastly couldn't help it, but be pessimistic when it came to that.

After all to him it seemed like a statement of failure, that the virus managed to spread over the whole world in the first place.  
Globalization.  
It was a blessing most of the times, it gave everyone so much opportunities, but lately mostly it's disadvantages had become clearer.  
It was as if there had been a fog clouding everyone's sight and the fog was slowly beginning to fade away.  
Showing all the damaged the globalization had done.

Sometimes Ghastly wondered how many people had died, killed by the virus.  
Sometimes he wondered if it could have been stopped.  
Most of the times he found himself asking what the right way would be.  
There was a part of him that wanted to restrict everything and get everyone to wear masks.  
But that part was short sighted, after all not every shop owner that had fewer customers were so financially safe as he was.  
Most weren't and many were suffering financially from the pandemic.

Then there was a other part of him, that wanted to be as free as possible and just wished that every restriction, that every lockdown would end.  
Hell, Ghastly didn't often wanted to be out in the public and socialize with other human beings.  
His normal social contact was already limited to the few people he knew and that didn't freaked out over his appearance.  
That didn't freaked out over his scars and how ugly they made him.

Slowly he raised a hand and traced his scars.  
They were rough patches in an otherwise smooth environment.  
Sometimes Ghastly hated them, most of the time even to be honest.  
He had learned over the years to some extent accept them as a part of him.  
It had helped that his parents had always been so supportive and some of his friends helped too.

Still he never had wished for what they made him.  
A mage.  
All he ever wanted was to lead a normal life and to be normal  
He had always lacked that fire that lit in Valkyrie as soon as she stepped into the magical world.

But right now the fact that he was a mage gave him an advantage over the normal human beings that had to fight through their normal routine while everything was anything, but normal.  
For them most changes were confusing and so they were for Ghastly.  
Every new rule that came up and every new piece of knowledge from the scientist was a suprise and astonishing, at least to him.  
But at least he had the experience of other fast spreading illnesses, like the Spanish Influenza.  
God, he remebered all the poor people that died in that time.

With a shudder he thought :  
That is why there are restrictions, why there are masks and why there are lock downs.  
To prevent death.  
Of course people still died, but so much more would have died without these precautions taken.

And at some point they would have to find another way, after all, it couldn't go on like this forever.  
People were suffering from the restrictions too, both economically and mentally.  
Ghastly had heard that the number of depressions had had increased and that was a huge problem.  
But then who could decided what was the right way?  
How much should be restricted?  
There were good guesses out there and surely some scientists knew a lot.  
But still every day brought science new discoveries and the opinions of the scientist adjusted accordingly.  
That was the way of sience.  
But then in the end it would still be the politicians making the decisions.

Suddenly the door opened, interrupting his thoughts and Ghastlys eyes widened in suprise.  
He knew it couldn't be Skullduggery, who was still on one if his cases.  
But who else would come?  
Who else would bother...?

,,Have you missed me?"

God, he should answer.  
He knew he should answer something, instead of just standing there, frozen, like a deer cought in the light.  
But he couldn't help it because the answer was yes.  
God, he had missed her, missed to see her and just talk to her.  
He had missed the simple knowledge that she was alive and herself.  
At the same time the answer was definitely a no.  
No, he didn't wanted to see her, nor did he miss the sight of her walking into his shop.  
After all she wasn't her, hadn't been for a long time and she wouldn't ever be, if it went after her.

,,Speechless?"

Slowly he turned his head to the man that was appearing beside her.  
Even trough the man was wearing a mask like the woman next to him, covering the lower half of his face and sunglasses, Ghastly still knew he was grinning.  
Grinning like a dumb fool.  
A love sick fool.  
She may rise confusing feelings in him but the man next to her didn't.  
Ghastly knew exactly, what he felt towards this man.

,,No."came his curt answer.  
Maybe only the answer to the last question, maybe the answer to both of them.  
He couldn't be sure.

Slowly his brain started to catch on and he began to realises how strange and weird this situation truly was.

,,What are you doing here?"  
As soon as he spoke the words out he wished he could take them back.  
Just in case that these words would alert them.  
After all they were two people constantly on the run and he was one of the people hunting them.  
Searching for them, hell they had been the reason he had taken that stupid elder job in the first place.  
Because he had wanted to find her and free her off that remant that was attached to her soul.

It made him feel bitter.  
There he had been trying to find them, track them down and catch them, searched in every possible place on the world.  
And here they were, walking into his shob with a smile on their face, as if he wasn't a hunter, but they were.

And maybe it was that way around, Ghadtly couldn't tell anymore.

,,You know, most hotels are closed down and the few that still are open require......paper work."told Tanith him with a half smile.

But he could see behind her facade , even with the remant inside her, she couldn't fool him.  
Not completly at least.  
He could see that the smile was only covering up the fact, that she was tired and needed rest.  
But then, maybe she was fooling him, with that, trying to get his empathy.  
Maybe she was, but Ghastly was falling for it all the same.

,,So you just decided to come to me instead?"

That didn't made sense.  
That was as if your mechanic was retiring and you were taking your car, in need of a repair to the vet.

,,Of course, we were trying to find out how we could come to Ireland and then Sanguin made a very good suggestion."told Tanith him with a wide smile.  
A smile that felt like a stabb into his heart, reminding him of the few times she had actually smiled at him.

,,I was joking."corrected Sanguin her, with a dead serious and clearly not amused face.

,,What do you even want here?"asked Ghastly suddenly feeling overwhelmed, tired and too old for this.  
He shouldn't have to deal with this, he thought.  
There was so much going on.  
The pandemic.  
Valkyrie who was still in the magic world while she belonged to her family.  
And now this?  
This was just to much.

,,Like I said we wanted to visit and we hoped we could stay here?  
Just for a littel while, I promise we will be out of your hair as soon as you want us."

I want you stay, Ghastly thought, I always wanted you too.

................

He was crazy.  
It was official now.  
There must be something wrong with his head.  
They would find him and declare him insane and then lock him up.  
Because what he was seeing just couldn't be real.

But maybe it was just a hallucination, a littel harmless hallucination caused by lack of sleep.  
After all Ghastly always felt as if he was sleeping to littel.  
Every morning he woke up and the first thing he did, was cursing the sun for going up in the first place.  
Why couldn't it just let him sleep a littel more?  
He would get his daily dosis of caffeine and then the world would be okay again.  
It would just snap back into it's right path and everything would be right.

So Ghastly walked into his kitchen, carefully ignoring the hallucination he was having.  
Casually, he thought, don't let it know that you are here.  
God he hated mornings.

Slowly he made his way to his coffee pot.  
Coffee was the only good thing about waking up, the only that got him to wake up probably.  
It was full.  
Slowly he raised his hand and touched it.  
It was warm too.  
And there was that certain fresh coffee smell in his littel kitchen.  
Some had just made coffee.

Either Tanith had gotten up or he was walking in his sleep.  
Could hallucinations make coffee?  
Somehow Ghastly highly doubted it, but every clue was pointing at it.  
But then everything was possible.  
Hell, every clue was screaming at him that the hallucination just made coffee.  
And from the way it looked, it drank some of the coffee too.

At some point habit took over and he took a cub out and filled it with the coffee.  
Drank it too.  
It tasted good.  
At least the hallucination was making good coffee.  
And maybe the good coffee would clear his mind and the hallucination would vanish.  
Go back to from were it had came from.  
Because he honestly didn't needed hallucinations, mornings were bad enough the way they were. He didn't needed hallucinations at any time of the day, but the morning time was the worst time for him.

With his coffee cub in his hands Ghastly walked out of the kitchen back into the living room.  
In the room where the hallucination was sitting.  
It was a man, dressed in a brown suit, with a tie and all.  
Looking totally normal, a man like every other man.  
Average.  
Just sitting there on Ghastly couch, sipping coffee from time to time and reading the newspaper.  
The blond hair was carefully styled and no hair was out of place.  
While the mans hand flipped trough the newspaper there was a small smile in his face or maybe more like the hint of a smile on his face.  
If Ghastly was really quite he could hear a quiet humming from the man.  
A humming hallucination.  
Yup, he was insane.

,,Did you make the coffee?"  
Ok, now he was really crazy, because he just started to talk to the hallucination.

,,Yeah, I did I hope it's fine with ya?"  
Ghastly almost couldn't supress an annoyed snort.  
Of course the damned hallucination had an southern accent and was out of the sudden polite.  
Hell the hallucination even sounded cheerful.  
Cheerfully at this time of the day?  
That should be a crime, thought Ghastly.  
There should be a law against it and they should take the hallucination and lock it up.

,,It is fine."muttered Ghastly absent minded, just standing there.  
Standing there in his pyjamas, because he hadn't bothered to dress yet.  
He never did this early in the morning, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

,,Ok, that's good I'm gonna do some pancakes as soon as I'm finished readin' this article, ya want some?"

Now it was getting really weird : a coffee drinking, humming and now pancake baking hallucination.

Ghastly just stared at it.

Slowly the smile of the hallucination dropped.  
,,I know we ain't gettin' along well, but I kinda thought we could change that, ya know?  
So this is my peace offerin'?"tried the hallucination again.  
When he still said nothing but only continued to stare, the hallunication nodded as if it just had figured him out.

,,Don't worry I really do know how cook, so what do ya say?"

,,Fine."muttered Ghastly grumpy, partly saying so it would just shut up.  
Why did this hallucination had to be do damn good mooded?  
And partly because he wanted some pancakes.

After that he just turned around and walked away.  
Maybe it hadn't been a hallucination, Ghastly thought.  
Maybe it just had been one of these morning person he had heard rumours of.  
Hell, no that couldn't be.  
No one liked to stand up in the morning.  
With that he went back to his room, emptying his coffee on the way.

Leaving the man to sit on the couch all alone.  
For a second Billy-Ray just looked at Ghastly, while he walked away, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.  
Ghastly had stared at him, as if he couldn't believe that Billy-Ray was sitting there.  
Hell he even had for once been nice to the Tailor and all he did was...stare.  
It had been strange.

With a sigh Sanguin got up and stretched before he walked over to the kitchen.  
He had promised to make some pancakes after all.  
Slowly a smile formed on his face.  
He loved mornings.

..................

The pancakes looked delicious.  
Everything Sanguin cooked seemed to turn out delicious.  
When she had first met him, she thought they would, if they ever would cook, end up with some half burned food.  
At least if Tanith would cook, they would end up with some half burned food.  
But Sanguin was truly in his element when it came to cook.  
Just another thingh that made him so useful.

He was a killer, had no annoying conscience and was able to transport her, to wherever she wanted to go.  
He had been the right choice.

Still as soon as she looked over to where Ghastly was sitting, she felt as if she had betrayed him.  
Which wasn't right, because they had never been together, hell they hadn't even gone onto a first date.

,,The pancakes look good."forced Ghastly out.

,,Thanks."muttered Sanguin back, barely keeping his tongue.  
Tanith knew how much he would love to insult Ghastly.  
Knew it all to well.

,,I have to go."told Tanith them and she knew it was out of the blue, but she had to.

,,Where do you want to go.?"asked Billy-Ray and looked as if he was ready to go with her.  
Not this time, she thought.

,,I have to go alone, but I will be back."promised Tanith.

,,So you just want me to stay with the scarface?"asked Sanguin not even trying to hide how much he hated the idea.

,,Yes."

,,But...."

,,No, buts just wait for me okay?"

,,Sure."gave Sanguin in.

And with that Tanith went out of the shop out into the big city.  
She knew exactly were she had to go, there was someone she had to visit.

................

,,Looks like we are going to be alone."

Ghastly only nodded and didn't bothered to answer.  
He had no intention to start a conversation, not with a man like Sanguin anyway.

,,So what do you do all day?"

,,Elder stuff."

,,Singing papers, telling people what to do....sounds boring."

,,Thanks for the reminder."

,,So why do you do it? Why not just.....do something else?"

,,It's for Tanith I want to help her, find a way to get rid of the remant."

That was Sanguin chance.

,,I would like that to happen too."

Now Ghastly only starred at him.

,,What?"

,,I would like to help her get rid of the remant."told Sanguin him quietly and almost whispered.

,,You?"

,,Yes, don't sound so suprise."

,,But, I am suprised. After all she is only together with you, because she has a remant inside herself.  
If it wouldn't be there you wouldn't be at her side."

,,You are probably right."admitted Sanguin ,,And maybe I am crazy but I think she needs to be her old self, I think she deserves to be her old self and I think she deserves a happy ending."

,,A happy ending?"

,,Yes, a life in which she can be truly happy, a life which gives her everything."

I can't.  
He didn't spoke it out but they both knew it was maybe unspoken, but true nonetheless.

,,You want to give her a happy ending without you?"

,,No."

I am crazy, he didn't said that either.  
That didn't made it any less true.

,,So, you hope she will like you, after the remant is gone?"

,,Yes."

,,You are crazy."

,,love makes a fool out of all of us."


	2. Chapter 2

She already knew what she would be seeing, but she had to be sure.  
There was no way, she would just relay on rumours she had heard, she needed to know for herself, after all this was about her littel sister.

The way towards the littel village, Valkyrie Cain called her home was a long drive and Tanith felt the cold.  
She should have asked Ghastly for some warm clothes, he would have tailored them, without asking any annoying questions, she knew it.  
But she didn't, it just felt as if she would be using him and his love for her and she didn't wanted to do that.  
She just had wanted to go to Ireland, check on Valkyrie and on Ghasyly too.

The two people that apart from her family mattered the most to her.  
Her littel sister and the man she loved, not that Sanguin ever needed to know the later, nor that Ghastly ever would.  
A bitter smile formed on Taniths face.

There she was going to visit her littel sister, driving away from the man she loved and who loved her back so clearly.  
They could have had a great love story she knew it.  
But he wouldn't approve of her views on the world and he would want the old Tanith back and Tanith couldn't let that happen.

Slowly the littel village came into her sight, the houses formed a nice appearance together.  
They looked homely, nice, warm and.....normal.  
Clearly apart from Valkyrie no soccers lived here or there would be either houses looking totally deserted and more like ruins that real houses or there would be a huge maison or villa.

It was like a staple in the heart to realise that all these people had something Tanith envied them for.  
A home which they could ho back to and they weren't on a run, a family that cared for them, (well she had Billy-Ray so that didn't really counted, but still).  
God, they didn't even knew how much Tanith envied them for their simple living, fir their small problems and the littel things they had to worry about.

But that wasn't her life and their was no sense in longing after something she wouldn't get.

Soon enough Valkyries house came into sight.  
It was a nice house and average, it reminded Tanith of the last time she had visited Valkyrie, it hadn't played out all to well.

With a sigh she made her way over and noticed that there was a light visible in Valkyries window.  
She decided to take that as a good sign.

.............

Valkyrie almost good a heart attack.  
She didn't wanted to have a heart attack.

,,Tanith?"

,,Open the window."

,,No way."told Valkyrie her sharply.

,,I am not here to hurt you, you know that don't you...I just want to talk."told Tanith her.

,,Even if, there is no way in..."

,,It's cold out here Val and it's warm in there and we are talking even if you won't let me in.  
So just do me a favor and save me from this damn fucking cold and let me in."

,,Fine, but that doesn't mean I like you."

,,I understand."

,,Or support your way of living."

,,No you are sounding like an old lady, which has no fun and takes that out on other people."

,,Maybe in the inside I am an old lady, which has no fun."

,,No in your inside your are Darquesse."

,,I think you just ruined the mood."

,,Yes, I tend to do that."

,,Well, do you want to come in?"

,,Always."

...................

It was almost like the old days thought Tanith while she sat opposite of Valkyrie down.  
Well apart from the fact that their was a remant inside her which made her evil and somone who was trying to help rob the while world of life.

,,Isn't it like back then, when we were still friends?"asked Tanith here with a small smile.

,,No."

,,Come on, the littel fact that I am worshipping the evil goddess inside you shouldn't be something that separates us....."

,,I am sorry Tanith, but I fear there is nothing inside me that you can worship, tgere will be no Darquesse."

,,You mean because you sealed your true name?"  
Hearing these words Valkyrie began to get paler and paler and finally turned as white as a sheet.

,,Yes, so you know? It is over Tanith, it is over for you and you can come home."

,,Oh Valkyrie it is never over."

,,Knuw you just are beeing ridiculous."

,,I am not being ridiculous I am just holding onto my belief in times of troubles."

,,And now you are sounding like a bad preacher."

,,Maybe I am a bad preacher Val, but I am a damn good believer and I think that Darquesse will still happen."

,,She won't."

,,Oh Val, I may be a bad preacher, but you are a bad believer.  
You know it, I know it, hell the sensitives all around the world know it.  
Darquesse will come."

,,Not if I can do anything to stopp her."

,,My dear Valkyrie it is to late for that Darquesse isn't something that can be undone anymore.  
She already exists doesn't she? You may nit be aware of it, but she is there, isn't she?"

,,Are you trying to tell me that I gave become crazy ?"

,,Not in the slightest I am only telling you, that you will become what you were always meant to become.  
It is your fate, it is in your blood, isn't it?  
You are a descendant from the last of the Ancient, so who would be more fit then you to turn into a goddess?"

,,Now you are sounding like a crazy religious person."

,,Maybe I am crazy, but I at least know what I believe and I am sure that it will happen.....or otherwise I will give it a littel help.  
But you?  
You don't even know what you want Valkyrie."

,,I know exactly what I want, I don't want to become her."

,,We both know that isn't true.....after all there is a point were it would have been so .....simple.  
You could just have stopped, don't you?  
You could have stopped magic, become a normal child and it wouldn't have happend.  
If you had listened to the ones telling you that you shouldn't do magic, we wouldn't be here and there would be no Darquesse."

,,It isn't to late."

,,I may be the religious fanatic but now you are beeing ridiculous Val, it is has been to late for years now."

And with Tanith got up and smiled at her littel sister.

,,I love you Val,but I think you have to work on you attitude towards you inner monster a littel.  
When your ready to talk, just call me."  
With that she left a litte note on which Tanith had hurriedly crippled her phone number and left.

..............

On the drive back she wondered if Billy-Ray was still alive.  
Probably not, after all he had had hours to annoy Ghastly.  
God knows Ghastly was a patient and kind person, but Sanguin probably had driven him insane by now.

It would be a loss she thought, but she had known for a long time to come that at one point she would need a new boyfriend.  
At first she had thought that when Sanguin had been injured and.....useless later there had been times when he was close to death.

To be honest Tanith didn't wanted him dead, he was always so useful and he was undoubtedly in love with her.  
She could use that.

..................

,,I am going to kill you."

,,I think that is a total overreaction, ya should calm down Ghastly.  
I mean you should thank me, it was a really ugly thing, wasn't it?  
I practically did you something good."

Ghastly lunged at him and Sanguin barely managed to escape.

,,I think I will kill you now and thank you later."

,,I don't like ya attitude and there I was thinking we were friends.....  
I mean we were talking.."

,, ..you were insulting me."

,,Like I said we were talking, I mean insulting is basically the same as talking.  
So we are practically friends and friends don't kill each other or am I wrong?  
Honestly the whole friend thing is kind of new to me...."

,,We aren't friends and we we will never be."

,,Why not?  
Because I am and a killer?  
That's unfair and totally job discrimination, we killers too want to have friends.  
Or is it the fact I am a psychopath, in that case I feel rather insulted, I mean I can't help but be a psychopath, that would be like saying that we can't be friends because I have to breathe."

,,It is none of them, it is you damn stupid accent."interrupted Ghastly him.

,,Ok, that I can accept as a reason, I don't like your accent either after all."

,,Now that we have agreed on that we can go back to the part were I am killing you......"

,,I don like that part, can't we just discuss our accents?"

,,We can do that once I have my arm wrapped around your throat."

,,Gor someone who claims to be one of the good guys, you are pretty violent...."

,,Only when it comes to you."

,,I feel rather flattered, but you shouldn't make exceptions for me....I am just not worth it."

,,Don undermastiate yourself Sanguin. I think you are worth the exception."

,,I wouldn't say so."

,,Cone on, just admit it. You are an exceptional guy, so exceptional that I dare say you desereve a long and agonising death."

,,Come on Ghastly I ain't that special....and I assure you shouldn't waste your time with me."

,,I shouldn't?"

,,Of course you shouldn't! Why should you the great elder waste your precious time with the sonething like me.  
I mean look at me, I am wearing sunglasses inside the house.....there is clearly something wrong with me.  
And then there is my dressing style, I mean a suit and cowboy boots....that just doesn't match."

,,Ahh come on your dressing style us totally fine."

,,But it isn't only that!  
I mean I always insult you and I am so impolite and I shouldn't be.  
You know what?  
I am a asshole and I am apologising right here and now to you.  
I am sorry for my hurting words and all the insults, I shouldn't have said them."

,,You shouldn't but now that you have come to your senses, we can both agreee that I am absolutely stunning."

,,Yes, of course."

,,I am practically the handsomset man you never have come across or am I not?"

,,I wouldn't go so far...."

,,So you are taking you apology back..?"  
With that Ghastly made a step towards Sanguin.

,,Of course not, I wouldn't dare to."

,,So you do agree with me?"

,,Who is agreeing to what?"asked Tanith while she entered the shop looking suprised to see Sanguin still alive.  
She had either expected to see Sanguin dead or to see Ghastly driven crazy by Sanguin.

,,Sanguin is agreeing that I am the best looking man he has ever seen."told Ghastly her with a proud smile.

,,He is?"

,,Let's just say that I always found that the character is more important then what you can see on the outside."told Sanguin and grinned at them triumphantly.

,,In that category I win two."told Ghastly him dryly.

,,Tanith?"

,,Sorry darling, but I have to agree with Ghastly."

,,You ain't have to do anything."

,,Of course I have too or elsewise I would be lying."

,,Come on my character isn't that bad."

,,Really, even you must admit that a psychopath isn't the best company possible."

,,I hope you aren't serious!  
I feel insulted, deeply I might add, after all it ain't my fault that I'm a psychopath, that's totally something I was turned into in my childhood."

,,I'm sorry, but that doesn't change the fact that Ghastly is just......kinder."

,,But.......but.....that isn't fair."

,,So is live."


	3. Chapter 3

Sanguin was sipping coffee and standing in the kitchen.  
Thinking.  
It wasn't something he had to do often or at least not really.  
Normally he just headed into the situation without thinking much.  
But his new plan required thinking.  
Because it was about Tanith.

In the last year everything had been about Tanith.  
First he had seen her as an enemy, then slowly hate turned onto love.  
God, after he realised he loved her, he had wanted to spent every second at her side.  
Now he finally spent most seconds next to her and it didn't felt right.  
He had to give her up.  
Not that wasn't tight corrected Samguin himself, she wasn't something he was giving up.  
He was setting her free.

Now that he had realised how good she was he knew that she deserved happiness.  
And that probably wouldn't be with him.  
Tanith deserved to be Tanith.  
She deserved to chose the live she would like to live and not to be forced to live as an outlaw  
Sanguin intend to gift her that.  
A choice, a good life.  
Freedom.  
Freedom to be happy.

And why shouldn't she chose him?

But Sanguin knew he was lying to himself, it had always been a lie.  
Tanith would never love him.  
That was just the way it worked.

Amazing woman and idiotic Tailor met and fall in love.  
Then the evil guy comes and kidnaps the woman.  
As soon as the woman is free she and the good guy fall each other in the arm and are happy.  
Happy End.

But what is about the bad guy wondered Sanguin?  
Don't I deserve to be happy too?  
Deep down he knew that very few people would ever grant him even a tiny but happiness.

Doomed to be in love with a woman that has her happy end already.

,,I am going into the city."

The words pulled Sanguin back into reality and he focused.  
Seeing Tanith looking at him with a strange expression.

,,What?"

,,I am going tonto the city."told Tanith him again.  
She looked like she was ready to ho, wearing a face mask and all.  
Sanguin didn't even bothered to ask if she wanted company.  
She would have asked.  
She rarely ever did.

,,Have fun and call...."

,,......if I need any help I know."told Tanith him and then walked away.

Sanguin tried his damn best bot to be hurt by the fact that she didn't even bothered to say bye.  
He really tried.  
He failed.

................

The scent of pancakes woke him up.  
That could happen more often thought Ghastly, finally a no e way to wake up.  
And there he thought their was no way to wake up nicely.  
Well it seemed as if even after 400 years you could still be mistaken.  
It must be Tanith making pancakes he assumed.  
With a smile Ghastly got up.

To his suprise Sanguin was standing in the kitchen preparing pancakes.  
The blond looked as if he was exactly knowing what he was doing and he was humming.  
That suprised Ghastly even more.

So seeing him yesterday wasn't a hallucination, he really was a morning person.  
No wonder I don't like him, thought Ghastly.

,,Why don't ya sit down and wait a second? The pancakes will soon be ready."

And really.  
Why not?  
That Sanguin was his enemy didn't meant that his pancakes couldn't be delicious.  
Because they were utterly delicious.

As soon as Ghastly tasted them he knew that Sanguin was at least useful at that.

,,What is your plan?"asked Ghastly.  
With Tanith gone it was time to speak about it probably and decided how they would free her of the remant.  
Get it over as fast as you can, thought Ghastly, before Sanguin realises that he won't gain anything.

,,At some point she's gonna need me....for some job or something. I am gonna pretend that I'll tunnel her, but instead I'll bring her to a place were you're all waitin' and then ya catch her."

,,You really thought about it."

,,Of course."

,,It's actually a good plan."

,,Thanks."

,,Are you sure it is your plan?"

,,Are you telling me, that you don't think I'm capable of thinkin' of that myself?"

,,No you say it....yes that is exactly what I'm saying."

,,Ok, I know I ain't the smartest person on the world ....."

,,Yes, you are very far from beeing smart, I would even consider saying that you are utterly completly stupid.  
In my opion you are a idiot."

,,Are you trying to insult me?"

,,No I am only trying to support your point."

,,Anyway, I was sayin' that I ain't the smartest...."

,,Ok, I can't take you seriously."

,,What's now the matter?"

,,Can you at least try to....supress your accent a littel, it doesn't have to be much, but the way you talk is just sounding stupid."

,,Ain't nothin' wrong with the way I talk..."

,,....I remember you saying..."

,,You should stopp remembering then."

,,Ahh come on William..."

,,Stop calling me that!"

,,But it is your name isn't it?"

,,My Name is William-Raymond, not William you are forgetting half of my Name!"

,,But it takes soooooo damn long to speak out your whole name."

,,Then call me Billy-Ray."

,,Okay, that name just sounds ridiculous."

,,Well anyway my point was....what was my point again?"

,,You point was, that you are utterly and completly stupid."

,,I'm just gonna ignore that, so back to my point...."

,,You can't rembere it can you?"

,,Hoestly? No, I don't have the slightest idea what we are talking about."

.............

Tanith walked trough the city and tried to remeber what I had been like.  
Back then when she had been good and when there had been a sense in her life that didn't involved killing every human beeing on this world.  
Sometimes she wondered if she had been happier.

But she banned these thoughts as soon as they appeared in her mind.  
There was no place for doubts.  
After alm there was still so much that needed to be done and the world wasn't going to stopp her.  
No, she had to much work to do to leave time and room for doubts.

As soon as she first had laid eyes on Darquesse she had known.  
Just like that.  
She was their savoir.  
She was their destiny.  
She was Taniths everything.  
But lately....there had be doubts and that was normal.  
But still....this wasn't the time for doubts...this was the time for actions.

She had needed time, time to think and find out what to do.  
Sometimes she even thought about changing, about going back to her old friends and fight at their side.  
Fighting for the good side.  
She missed them and out of all she missed Ghastly.  
Missed him every day and it hurt.  
She had never considered her really in love with him.  
Sure, he was kind, nice, honest and good and attractive as hell, but in love, she didn't thought do.

And maybe it wasn't him exactly she missed, but what he stood for.  
After all he resembled her old life, fool of uncertainty, but with a good heart and good intentions, with the knowledge that she had at least the moral higher ground.  
She had list that.  
All of it.

With a deep breath she looked around.  
Everyone was wearing masks like she and mist people tried to keep their distance.  
But she wasn't sure if that was possible for her.  
Keeping her distance to her old life seemed to get harder and harder every day.  
She missed it.  
And maybe it was time to change that.

...........

,,I have a plan."

Immediatly Ghastly looked up and looked at the Texan grinningpy broadly at him, as if he just had solved a mystery. But there was something sad and troubled about that grin too, something the Texan couldn't supress, but tried to. Hell maybe it wasn't even about not showing that the Texan was realising what he was doing and the consequences, but about pretending it, so he didn't have to deal with them.

,,I thought we agreed your plan was stupid."replied Ghastly.

,,No, we certainly didn't and even if, we still are going to do my plan."

,,I think I have a better plan then yours."pointed Ghastly out.

,,Even if we are doing my plan, because I am needed in the plan and that means we do it my way."

,,You mean you are needed in your plan, but you aren't in mine, which makes mine plan even better, just because you aren't in it."

,,Can't be plans without me are completely useless."

,,Really? Then why does every plan that involves you fails and pur plans...well not exactly work out but....we win at the end of the day and your side doesn't."

,,And how do you come to that stupid conclusion?"

,,Well nobody has destroyed the world yet? And your side is constantly trying too....so."

,,Bullshit, I don't want to destroy the world and just so you know I pretty much walked around from every battle successfully..."

,,Really I rember mocking your ass on more then one occasion. Hell I rember Valkyrie kicking your ass, when she was what...thirteen?"

,,Ok, just so you know the Skeleton shut me and I didn't exactly lose."

,,Really so all the running away was just an act to confuse us?"

,,It was more like a stratigal retreatment."mutter Sanguin.

,,And the one time I was twisting your arm and you were begging me nit to break it? I think your side lost that battle."pointed Ghastly out.

,,I wasn't begging."replied Sanguin.

,,Really we can just try it once again...."threatened Ghastly and stood up making a step towars Sanguin.

,,We shouldn't."

,,Why not?"asked Ghastly and honestly he would like to try it. He wanted to break more then one bone in Sanguins body, but he could settle for one, if need be it.....  
And he knew he shouldn't do it, even if only so Sanguin would help him get Tanith back.  
But he wanted to.  
For all the times Sanguin indulted him, called him ugly and for all the time Sanguin stole from Taniths life.

,,Because deep down you don't want to."tried Sanguin getting paler and taking a step backwards.

,,No, you are wrong deep down I really, really want to break ever single one of your bones."told Ghastly him.

I shouldn't feel that way, but I do.  
And I want to break every one of your single damn bones, snap them like sticks in my fingers.  
Or do I really want to or am I just letting out all my anger?  
Or is this even about my failure to save....Tanith? Because you came to me and asked for my help, even trough I stashed for you all the time....but I couldn't find you.  
I were helpless.  
I still am.  
God, how I hate it, but I still need him.  
Just this one time, but I will make sure that he still.....pays.

,,Even if don't you want to keep moral higher ground then me?  
Don't you _want_ to be the good one?  
I am just saying, but doesn't Tanith would be falling for the good one, for you, instead for me the bad one?  
Just saying...."mumbled Sanguin.

He was right.  
God I hate to admit it, for somone that annoying and with such a littel brain....  
But he dies seem to have a point, Tanith, the real Tanith never seemed to even *like*him.

,,Allright."muttered Ghastly and took a deep breath.  
Please don't let me regret this.  
,,What is your plan?"

.............

There needed a way to get back into her old life, thought Tanith sometimes.  
Back to all the adventures.  
Maybe.  
Or maybe not.  
Maybe she didn't even deserved another chance.  
Another second chance, when she already had one.  
After beeing a killer she had taken another turn and become one of the good ones.  
And now?  
It all had gone wrong again, again she had become a killer on the run killing people who didn't deserved.  
Sometimes at least.

At some point her feats had carried her on their own will to the hibernian, the cinema were Kenspeckle had healed her, after he had tortured her.  
With a remant inside him, that he been taken out of him again, that is.  
But still at that time she hadn't been able to forgive him, all she saw while looking at him was the man who tortured her.  
Now he was dead and she had never properly forgiven him, maybe she wasn't able too, even now with a remant on her own, inside her.  
She was a diffrent Tanith now, for better and worse.

Looking at the old cinema, she began to wonder if he even had needed her forgiveness.  
Or had he moved in and been able to forgive himself?  
Maybe it wouldn't have mattered if she had forgiven him and he blamed him till his death and would have too, even if she had told him that she wasn't angry at him.  
That she understood.  
Or maybe it would have meant something to him, maybe it would have been important to him, that she told him that it didn't mattered what the remant had done with his body.  
That he wasn't responsible and that she didn't blamed him.  
Because she understood.  
It would have been a lie.


	4. It's all possible

4 it's all possible

Once again Ghastly was walking through the new Sanctuary in Roarheaven and he still couldn't shake the feeling of not belonging there.  
Every time he had to ho there he cursed himself for taking the elder job and even more for not quitting when the Sanctuary moved to Roarhaven.  
In the old building there had been at least a littel warmth and he knew that he was welcomed by the soccers there.  
But in Riarhaven half of the soccers working here were constantly glaring daggers at him.  
If given the thought Ghastly was sure, they would throw real daggers at him.  
He didn't like that possible future.  
Just another reason to quit that damned job.  
And then there was all that fucking paperwork......  
With a sigh Ghastly pushed all these negatives thoughts away, put them in a littel box were they couldn't reach him.  
But that would only be temporary, the dusadvantegs of the Sanctuary punched him every two minutes again in the face(quit literally).  
Not that it mattered, he only had to do the job a littel longer and he could reach the one goal, that made him stay an employee or employer? of the Sanctuary all the time.

Saving Tanith from the remant.

After he had actually listened to Sanguin he had to admit, the plan wasn't _completely_ bullshit.  
Not that he told Sanguin that, but he mentioned the few thinghs he would like to change and suprisingly Sanguin agreed and even made some counter changes, until the plan was good.  
Far from perfect and even trough they had done their best, they both knew their plan would probably fail.  
But then every plan included that risk.  
Their plan was just a littel bit....riskier.

Slowly Ghastly was beginning to reach his destiny and he began to relax, it wasn't only the fact that he liked that part of the Sanctuary better, because mainly the soccers from the former Sanctuary were working here, but because she was working here too.

,,Ghastly, I didn't knew you were coming."

And there she was, with a smile on her face and approaching Ghastly, as if he was a welcomed guest.  
With a jolt Ghastly rembered, what his friends had once advised him to do, after they thought Tanith was lost.  
 _Ask her on a date_  
I hadn't seemed right through and Ghastly never had and now he was glad, because otherwise what he would ask her to do, would just be cruel.

,,Reverie, I didn't really knew it myself until....let's say thinghs changed and I need to ask you some questions and maybe ask for a favor."admitted Ghastly, a littel ashamed that he would dragg her into his private business.  
After all Tanith wasn't on the Sanctuarys too list, it was only on his.  
And maybe Sanguins, but he still got the feeling that Sanguin would back out, at some point.  
Or maybe it was a trap, set up from Sanguin and Tanith.  
Still, even if it was possibly the later he had to try.

Reverie Synedoche looked a littel suprised, but she nodded and then asked ,,Should we talk somewhere private?"

,,Probably."

...............

There was nothing as boring as waiting for somone, thought Sanguin.  
Normally he never really waited for anyone or anything, all of his targets could be tracked down and then killed by him.  
There was no need to wait, the only person he ever would normally even consider waiting for was Tanith, but that was only because he loved her.  
 _love makes a fool out of all off us_  
His own words echoed trough his head and slowly and bored he sad dien on the tailors couch.  
Well, I am definitely a fool, letting the one woman go that I love.  
There was always a flicker of hope in him, that she would love him, after she was remant free, but he began to realise that this flicker was just that.  
A flicker.  
And it probably wouldn't ever be something that was fulfilled.  
Tanith would probably go on a date with the tailor, fall in love and then they would live a perfect happy and.  
 _And what is with me?_  
Well he was the bad guy, so there would be no happy end.  
At least not like that.  
But if Tanith wouldn't take a liking to him, if she would still despise him or whatever...well at least then he could go back hone.  
With a glance out of the window, he confirmed his suspicion.  
It was still raining, it seemed like it was always raining.  
And it wasn't that Sanguin had something against rain, there was just to much of it in Ireland.  
In his opion Texas had the right amount of rain and sunshine.  
Yeah, if we ain't working out I am going back home.  
But why even gave a plan B, when he could just stick to the status quo?  
It was another question that tortured Sanguin and he hated that.  
Normally everything for him was clear, black and white.  
But this was difficult and he hated that, despised the fact that there were ways he could walk and both of them seemed equally appealing.  
But one of them is the right one and the other ain't.  
But which one was which?  
Sometimes Sanguin worried that freeing Tanith of the remant was the wrong path, that he was heading toward a future, were he would end up alone.  
The simple truth was that he had became accumulate to having somone around.  
Somone to talk to, to joke with and somone who understood his references towars Star Wars.  
Hell they even had watched some of the movies together again, because they both liked them so much.  
He was afraid of living alone.  
Completely terrified.  
But Tanith would be so much happier living a life were she had friends and if she didn't wanted that, she could always get back together with him and turn evil, remant free.  
Still.  
A future without her, without anyone, that scared Sanguin suddenly like he had never been scared before.

...............

She had a name.  
And that hadn't been a information hard to get, but now hours later, she had an address to and with that she could track the woman down, she needed to track down and get the informations she needed.  
Simple.  
Unless of cousre she would change sides...but Tanith pushed that thought aside.  
No, she was pretty sure that Darquesse was what the world needed.  
After all even if she wouldn't help Darquise destroy the world then something else would.  
The climate change.  
Nuclear weapons.  
Another evil soccer.  
Humanity.  
Hell maybe people should be thanking her, because at least Darquesse would make it fast.  
And there was no going back, thought Tanith.  
Not after what I have done, she realised sadly.  
After all the people I killed in her name, after all the ones I tortured for information and to make sure that the world will be safe for her, until she chooses to destroy it......  
I have chosen my path long ago, I made a decision.  
Now I have to stick with it.  
Slowly Tanith exhaled.  
The name.  
The address.  
Work was ready to be done.  
With a smile she turned around and walked back tiwars her boyfriend.  
Even if she wasn't sure about Darquesse anymore, she sure as hell loved her job.  
And maybe that would make it easier.

..............

,,Do you rember how I told you about Tanith and asked you to find a way to separate the remant from her again?"asked Ghastly.

,,I know and dud my research and I think I might have found a way..."replied Reverie with a frown.

,,Good, because I might be able to get a hold of Tanith."told Ghastly her.

,,You have her locked up?"

,,No, not yet."admitted Ghastly.

,,Bit you have a plan?"questioned Reverie looking suspiciously at him.

,,More of a tactic...."

,,That sounds bit in the slightest way promising."pointed Reverie out.

,,It may turn out to be nothing, but currently it's the only chance I can try, so I will try."

,,And what exactly are you going to try? Ask her to just come and sit quit while I try to soerate the remant?  
Or do you hope that you have tracked her down, in that case I must remind you of her boyfriend, who will just travel trough the _damn ground._ "

,,You don't have to remind me, actually now you mention it Sanguin is my only chance."

,,Her psychopathic, murdering, annoyingly talkative boyfriend is your only chance?"

,,Our only chance."corrected Ghastly her ,,you are now officially part of out team."

,,Just let me get this straight, you think that the boyfriends that claims to love her, will help us get rid of the remant that makes his girlfriend his girlfriend, because we all know that Tanith wouldn't otherwise waste her time with him?"

,,Now, you said it out loud it sounds stupid..."

,,That is because it is stupid."pointed Reverie out.

Ghastly nodded in agreement ,,I would feel insulted if this was my plan, but I am gladly to tell you that it isn't so I will get over all the insults thrown at it."

,,Are you indicating that this is actually _Sanguins_ plan?"

,,Yes."

,,Perfect, now it must be a trap."

,,Well at least now, you can tell me later _, I told you so."_

................

,,Are you really reading what I think you are reading?"asked Tanith with an raised eyebrow looking down at her boyfriend, who was flipping trough "War and Peace".

,,I fear so."replied Sanguin with a sigh and gestured towards the spot free next to him on the couch.  
Tanith took the invitation and sat down next to him.

,,Do you feel enlightened reading it? Smarter?"asked Tanith, while Sanguin Blair the book down on the small wood table before the couch.

,,Honestly, I feel bored."

,,I could gave guessed that....."

,,How was your trip in the city?"changed Sanguin the topic.

,,Well after I had taken a littel walk, I got down to business and got as a name an an address."

,,Oh and that means?"asked Sanguin and shifted his weight a littel, he had known or well he had suspected, with Tanith you never knew, that she was working on tracking another person down, she thought who could be dangerous for Darquesse.  
But for once he wasn't happy that she had succeeded, because it meant his plan would soon come into action and he didn't wanted that.  
Not yet.  
He wanted more time to think about it all and to figure properly out what he wanted.  
He loved her.  
But due he love her enough to let her go?  
Looking at her eying him with her crystal blue eyes and a mocking smile, he wondered if he loved her remant self or the real Tanith.  
Or if it even mattered.  
Probably not.

,,That means we can go and kill her now, exitected?"asked Tanith with another grin and Sanguin tried his best to not show hiw much he didn't liked the fact that it all would be so soon.  
That he would loose her.  
That she would be free.  
Of him.  
Damn it.

With a grin he looked back at her and said,,Of cousre I am, just give me sometime to eat dinner and then let's go and kill somone."

...............

As soon as Sanguin was gone, she wondered if he truly thought he could fool her.  
Because he never had.  
There was something of about him lately, kire then usually and maybe he was regretting spending so much time with a remant.  
She knew he had doubts about her beeing a remant and all, but in the end he had always come around and she expected him to so just that this time too.  
But then...it seemed like he was really shaken, grinning at her with the same grin but there was something in his face, that told her that there was something of about him.  
Not just the usual something is off-Sanguin-tingh but more serious.  
And she still needed him, to make sure Darquesse didn't happened anything.  
Even if she at some point changed sides she would still need him, to run away from the Sanctuary.  
She needed him to be safe.

But that was the nice thingh about Sanguin, she knew she could trust him always.  
With a smile Tanuth relaxed.  
Yes, tgerewas something off about Sanguin, but she didn't need to worry, he was reliable and loyal.  
He was in love, after all.  
She knew because he sometimes complained but always staid with her.  
He would stay this time too.

................

As soon as Sanguin was sure he was out of Taniths seight and earshot, he began to search his pockets for his phone and then dialed.

,,Ghastly Bespoke, who is it?"

With a sigh Sanguin prepared himself to give the good news.  
Well good news for Ghastly, his enemy and currently ally.  
And it may be good news for Sanguin too, itmay aswell be bad news.

,,It is me, your favourite Texan."answered Sanguin immediatly and in a hushed voice.

,,Only because I know no one else from Texas."replied Ghastly.

,,That is exactly why you are my favourite tailor and boxer, Ghastly."half whispered Sanguin, not because he had to, but because it felt right to do so.

,,Why are you calling me?"asked Ghastly and Sanguin could swear he could hear the tailor frowning at him.

,,Because Tamith has an adresse and we are soon going to killsomone, so that's the perfect time for a trap."told Sanguin him.

,,So soon?"asked Ghastly and Sanguin coukd hear he must be stressed.

,,Yes, why is there a problem?"asked Sanguin.

,,Well, in theory Synedoche assured me she could separate a remant from the host sould, but...she would need to know where the soul is located."answered Ghastly with a sigh.

,,Nye."realised Samguin and suppressed the urge to curse, not very successfully.

,,Manners."muttered Ghastly a littel annoyed.

,,Do you know where it is? Can you make contact?"began Sanguin to question.

,,No, we don't have a clue were it is, but we need him andeithouf him or plan is basically rubbish."

,,So you are telling me, that you need him, and that you can't find him? Are you really that bad at your job?"asked Sanguin and didn't tried to hide his sarcasm.

,,I am not bad at my job, it isn't my job to find him....."

,,Tell yourself that often enligh and you can belief it yourself.  
But don't worry my dear tailor I'm always there to rescue ya."told Sanguin him with a grin, an idea popping up in his head.

,,If I could I would punch you now."

,,I know, that's why we make this over phone."replied Sanguin wuth a grin.

,,Just find it and bring it to us...or us to it."reminded Ghastly him.

,,Consider it done."told Sanguin.

,,Well then, I will spent the rest of my day working to save lives and do something meaningful...."began Ghastly to end the call.

,,Wait."interrupted Sanguine him.

,,What?"snapped Ghastly and Sanguin knew that the tailor would just love to throw the phone against the next wall.

,,I want.......if I help you with Tanith, ya will all let me walk away don't ya?"asked Sanguin feeling foolish fir even asking.

Sanguin could hear Ghastly sigh ,,If you help us you will get to walk away."

,,Good."and with that Sanguin impolitely ended the call.  
He had work to do.


	5. The doctor

5 The doctor 

Sanguin had never liked Nye.  
Many people didn't fir all he knew, most because Nye tortured them or somone they loved.  
Sanguin didn't liked it because he had heard the screams coming out of it's room sometimes, when he was walking by, not that he had often, not even when he had worked for that Baron, but sometimes he had to and he had dreaded to.  
If he had to be honest he didn't liked Nye because he looked down on it, because it tortured people.  
He feared it.  
Every time he had to walk y the room, the only thingh he could do was thank his that it wasn't him that was getting tortured in that room and sometimes he felt pity fur that poor soul.  
But mostly fear.  
Unconsciously he raise his hand to were his eyes should be.  
Two holes were they should ge, but weren't.  
A reminder why he preferred to stay away from torture.  
As faraway as possibly.  
But now he was going to track the dear Doctir down and then dragg him to the Sanctary.  
Or sent the Sanctuary to it.  
Whatever worked best.  
But first he had to find it.  
For a second his hand hovered over his phone and he couldn't decided.  
Call him?  
Text him?  
Or just come unannounced and properly get launched into the face?  
With a grin Sanguin pocketed his phone and told Tankth he would be gone for the rest of the day.  
Personal business.  
Some thinghs were best done nit over phone.  
And with that thought in his head he began to travel trough the earth.

..............

Sanguin was giving him a headache.  
Not only because he didn't liked tha guy, but because he had asked to walk free, because a psychopathic hitman had asked him to let him get away.  
And that was truly against the things Ghastly considered right.  
It was against his moral code, or at least what he thought his moral code should include.  
He made a mental note, to update his moral code and then he tried to come up with a reasonable solution.  
One that included saving Tanith, throwing Sanguin in a cell (Preferably one that was really unpleasant and where the Texan couldn't escape from).  
Plus he didn't wanted to double cross the Texas.  
Slowly GhStly began to realise that he only could do two of the three he wanted to do.  
Either save Tanith and let Sanguin go and stay true to his word.  
Or save Tanith and throw Sanguin on a cell.  
To his suprise he didn't like the thought of double crossing Sanguin, even through Sanguin was his enemy he had ...well not grown fond if him or something but....he respected him.  
At least a littel tiny bit.  
Oy a littel, very small tiny bit.  
But it was there all the same.

............

Sanguin didn't bothered using the door, if the universe had intended to let him use the door it wouldn't have given him his extraordinary cool powers, so instead Sanguin just appeared in the apartment.  
Maybe not his best idea.  
Maybe the universe was trying to kill him with his extraordinary cool powers tgpight Sanguin, when he got punched in what he believed to be his kidney.

,,What was that for?"managed Sanguin to ask as soon as he could still doubled overland trying to catch his breath.  
Maybe it wasn't the kidney.  
Sanguin had no idea what it was but it hurt.  
A lot.

,,That was for appearing in my apartment."geumpled Dusk and then he looked atSanguin walked over to the Texan and kicked him in the gut ,,And that was for cooking unannounced."

Sanguin didn't even tried to reply for the next two minutes, but instead just laid there in Dusks apartment floor and tried to distract himself from the pain.  
It didn't worked.  
But actually the pain started to ebb a littel away and he managed to get up and looked around.  
Nice furniture, good looking wall, well as much as walls can look good.  
And an vampire sitting on the couch looking at him as if he was trying to decided, if he could use Sanguin as entertainment or if he just should thrive him away, like defect toy.  
Do vampires have toys?  
And what kind of toys?  
Samguin felt inclined to ask, but then let it slip.  
Maybe later.

,,Why are you here?"asked Dusk eventually, looking at Sanguin asif he had decided that Sanguin would managed to be a passable entertainment.

,,I need to find Nye."told Sanguin him.

The Vampire studied him, without moving a muscle.  
,,And why do you think I know where it is?"

Sanguin looked at the Vampire.  
At his neatly combed hair, at least he assumed it was, maybe vampire always have neatly combed looking hair.  
And at his black t-shirt and jeans, which let the Texan frown.

,,Do you Vampires always dress in black? Is there some sort of Vampire dress code? Or is it just something a course does by instinct?"asked Sanguin.

,,I asked you why you assumed I know where Nye is and not what you think about the way I dress."told Dusk him and starred at Sanguin.

Sanguin starred back but eventually answered,,You get your drugs from.hin don't ya?"

,,Why do you need to find him? Has women else managed to stab you with a sword?"asked Dusk and even trough he still wore a neutral expression Sanguin could swear he could hear the vampire grinning.

,,No, I just need to know."snapped Sanguin, he still hated beeing reminded of the time he was unable to ise his powers.

,,Can't you at least tell me, who stabbed you?"asked Dusk and this time the vampire was smirking.

,,No."growled Sanguin and felt ready to punch the vampire, even through he knew the vampire could beat him black and blue if he would like to.

,,I will tell you where Nye is, but you have to promise me to tell me if anyone ever manages to stab you again."bargained the Vampire.

,,Fine."snapped Sanguin and Dusk told him and then Sanguim asked ,,What do you even want to do with the information?"

,,Sent the person a congratulation card."

.............

Ghastly was beginning to get the feeling that throwing Sanguin in a cell wouldn't be easy.  
After all Ghastly would brake his word and Sanguin would get thrown in a cell and he would simply escape.  
And there was something else.  
He couldn't do it alone.  
He was a elder yes, but he couldn't possibly manage to do this all alone.  
There was just no way.

.............

As soon as Sanguin walked out into the room he felt nauseous and got the stronge urge to throw up.  
There were dead bodies.  
Everywhere.  
And they were living at the same time starring at him, sometimes moving a bit.  
Sanguin had heard of it.  
Of the Dullahan and the deal Nye had apparently still with it going on.

,,You shouldn't be here, only the dead are allowed in here."told Nye him and Sanguin turned startled around only to see it coming towars him, stalking on it's long legs.  
Without thinking Sanguin made a step backwards and felt himself sweat.  
His main thoughts were that he didn't belonged here, that he should be far, far away.  
As far away as possible.

,,I shouldn't."agreed Sanguin ,,But now that I am here, how is it going with your search for the human soul?"asked Sanguin.

At that it stopped and looked at Sanguin eying him until it asked back ,,Why do you want to know?"

,,I am asking because I would like to know the location of the soul."replied Sanguin hetting the feeling he should run and that this was just wrong, wrong, wrong.  
And he didn't belonged here, panic stuck he realised that he would die here.  
But he suprresed these thoughts, he wouldn't die here, he would just ask it and get the answer he needed or let the Santuary come and let them get the answers they needed.  
Either way he wouldn't die.

,,Interesting that you are asking, I have accomplished what you could say...a littel break through."told it him and started to wonder why it was telling him all this.

,,So where is it located?"asked Sanguin.

,,I fear I can't tell you that."

,,Why not, I mean we are basically friends."

,,We aren't, I have no friends."

,,Why does everyone keep tellin' me, that they ain't my friends?   
Makes me feel a littel rejected, truth be told."replied Sanguin with a head shake.

,,You should go, the living don't belong here."told Nye him.

,,Now, that us a littel discriminating against the living, it is like your are bullying us livin' and breathin' and I'm starin' to wonder why you ain't count as a lvin' person."

,,Because, I am not a person, I am me."told Nye him it littel yellow eyes fixed at him.

,,Ya know what? For now I'll go, but I am gonna comeback and then well....I ain't want to threaten ya so just imagine what, I'll do."told Sanguin him and traveled trough the earth out again.

As soon as he was out he called Ghastly and for once he longed after the tailors voice, knowing that he then could just hand the trouble with Nye over again.  
But he only got voice mail.  
Stupid tailor.

..............

,,You went behind my back?"asked Erskine and there was a dangerous edge to his friends voice.

,,Not exactly I have come to you haven't I?"asked Ghastly.

,,After you took in two of the most wanted human beings on this planet.  
After you started to listen to a psychopathic killer giving you advice.  
After you made a plan with said killer.  
After you promised said killer you would let him walk away."reminded Erskine him grimly and sat down with a sigh, behind his desk and the tiredly looked over at Skulldugery, all of the assembled in Erskines littel office.

,,I think we should try it."said Valkyrie out in the room.

,,You don't know what you are talking about."replied Erskine sharply.

,,Really, in my opinion is is pretty easy."snapped Valkyrie back.

,,That's because your young and inexperienced, you don't know how complicated thinghs can get."pointed Erskine out.  
Ghastly almost smiled tiredly at that, never tell Valkyrie Cain, she is to young to grasp somethingh.  
She hates that.

,,Really? Just listen mister old and clever.  
We go after the plan, Sanguin beings Tanoth to the trap, we catch her free her of the remant.  
One to zero for us.  
After that we double cross Sanguin and throw him in a cell.  
Two to zero for us.  
And then there is Nye, who we can throw in another cell.  
Three to zero for us.  
Now tell my precious Grand mage what about tgus you don't understand."

,,Wellfor once Sanguin will simply escape."mumbled Erskine.

,,Welm then there are surely people pit there who know how to prevent that."pointed Valkyrie put starring Erskine down.

,,Probably."agreed the grand mage.

,,Wait, I think we shouldn't doubkecross Sanguin, I think that we should do what I promised him."interrupted Ghastly them, a littel suprised about what he just said himself.

,,What?"asked Erskibe starring at him as if he had gone nuts.

,,I think I need to stay to my word."told Ghastly him ,,And I think he kind of deserves it, after he came to us and all."

,,Well then it's decided."summed Skulldugery it up.

,,Yes."agreed Valkyrie ,,Two to one fir us."

...........

Finally Sanguin managed to reach Ghastly.

,,I almost was worried if anything happened to you."told Sanguin him as soon as he was through.

,,How sweet of you."replied Ghastly.

,,I try my best."told Sanguin him dryly.

,,The plan has changed a littel."told Ghastly him and then repeated what had just happened in Erskines offoice, even trough he left some details out.

,,So the deal is standing?"asked Sanguin.

,,Yes, you will run away...."

,,I will make a stratigal retreat."corrected Sanguin him.

,,You will run with your tail between your legs and we will save Tanith like the good human beings we are."went Ghastly on, ignoring Sanguin completly.

,,Okay, listen tailor,I gave Nyes adress."

,,Ah, I knew you could do it, good boy."

,,I am not a dog, Ghastly. "

,,Really? I always thought the way Tanith treated you and you still followed her around...."

,,Just shit up and listen tailor."

And with that it was done.

The first part of the plan was finished.

.............

There was a corpse on the table.  
A living corpse.  
Ghastly tried to avert starring at it, but couldn't help himself, his eyes seemed to be drawn toward it, despite him trying not to look.

,,Frightening to see the dead still moving."muttered Ghastly.

,,Only a littel."replied Valkyrie, she had visited on coming along, even trough Ghsstly had tried to prevent it, but in the end she had win.  
Like usually.

Valkyrie looked around and truednotti show it, but she had been here before.  
This was were she had her true bane sealed.  
She resisted the urge to walk around and find out what had changed, if anything had changed.  
Nye hadn't changed, the Cleavers were ready puffing it and escorting out.

,,What are they going to do with the corpses?"asked Valkyrie finally.

,,Let them die, I suppose."told Ghastly her.

,,Can't they bring them back to live?"asked Valkyrie and hugged herself.

,,I don't think so, they are dead anyway and nobody knows how they should come back to live, all we can do is to end their suffering."

,,Oh."   
And all Valkyrie could think was, that could be me.  
All thses corpses are human beings and nobody knows how to save them and if I hadn't saved my self.  
That would be me.

,,We should keep going."told Ghastly her.

,,Yes, yes we should."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you don't do well with heavy violence then you should skip this chapter.

6 a plan comes to and end

They were ready, as Ghastly walked trough his littel shop and sat down on the table and there were pancakes on his plate already and he almost laughed.  
It was strange to wake up and be greeted by pancakes, Ghastly liked to be greeted by pancakes, but he knew it wouldn't be fur long and Sanguin would be gone.  
The pancakes would be gone with him too.  
Ghastly would still hate mornings and life would go on.  
It was strange, but then was life and at least Tanith would be remant free again which Ghastly decided to count as a huge win.

,,morning."greeted Sanguin him with a smile and sat down next to him.

Opposite to them sat Tanith smiling at both of them.  
Their last morning together, realised Ghastly and smiled back at her.  
Next to him Sanguin was eating his pancakes as if it had been starved, or maybe as if he was hiding something.  
For a short moment Ghastly was panic stricken, after all Tanith must notice that they didn't acted normal.  
Slowly he eyed her, but she seemed her usual remant self, talking with Sanguin and discussing a book they had both read.  
For a second Ghastly pondered the question whether Tanith knew the book from her remant time or from the time she was her real self.  
Would Tanith and Sanguin bond after he helped her save her from the remant.  
But then he reminded himself of what Sanguin had said himself, that Tanith liked him because he was a good guy.

They would leave soon and after they were gone, he would too.  
They wouldn't come back.  
There was some strange feeling of loss and that suprised Ghastly.  
Sure he would miss Tanith, but at least he would get her true old self back.  
What suprised him was, that he knew that he would miss Sanguin too.  
The annoying man.  
Always talking.  
A Psychopath.  
A killer.  
An ally.  
And maybe even something near an acquaintance.  
If Ghastly stretched the meaning of the word maybe, if he was flexible, then yes, then he could say.  
A friend.  
A murderous, dishonest, annoying and killing friend.  
And not a friend for long, but the talks with Sanguin...they had been so familiar because that was the way he talked with his friends.  
Sometimes at least.

.................

Erskine walked trough the Sanctuary and had to think about how, once again everything had played out so well.  
It was true that he would have liked to see Bliss as a grand mage, but that he was it now himself was even better.  
Sometimes plans and even greater plans emerge out of their ashes.  
Like a Phoenix.  
Erskine grinned at that thought.  
Yes, like a Phoenix.  
And as soon as Ghastly had told him about his littel...well you couldn't call it betrayal and even if it wasn't like Erskine could call his friend out on it.  
His own plans were far more betraying then Ghastlys ever could be.  
Slowly the grin faded away.  
Even what he did now was behind Ghastlys back and not in a good way.  
But it had to be done after all it would play good in his hands in the future.

After a littel more walking he finally reached his destination.  
Nyes holding cell.  
After the Sensiteves had gotten the information they had desired they had put him in here.  
If it would go after Erskine it could stay there forever.  
But he had other planes.

,,Grand mage, what brings you to me?"asked it in it's annoying high voice.

,,There is something I still need done by you."told Erskine feeling as if he wasn't doing the right thing.  
But then it had been a long time since he had done the right thing and sometimes he thought back of the times were he had been the good guy and felt a sense of loss.  
But thinghs had to be sacrificed if you wanted to reach a goal.  
And if it was Erskines moral standards that had to be sacrificed, then so be it.

,,The honorable needs the services of a creature such as me?"asked it and Erskine could swear it was laughing at him.

,,Yes."replied Erskine.

,,And what can I expected to get in return?"asked it then.

,,Nothing."told Erskine him.

,,That doesn't seems like a good deal to me, I think you will need to ask somone else for a favor."told the Cenega him.

,,No and this isn't a favour, you will do it."replied Erskine and made sure his voice was strong and didn't quiver.

,,How do you humans like to say? Ah yes - dream on."told the Cenegae him.

And then Erskine raised his hand and pushed, causing a wall of air to hit the Canegae and he made sure that some bruises would form, but not enough to be questioned.  
Not that anyone would question him from the mages making sure that Nye wasn't escaping, they were all on Erskine side of the team.  
Roarhaven mages.

,,Help me it I will hurt you."told Erskine him and he hated himself at that moment.  
Abd at the same time he wanted to laugh.  
Nye had tortured him and broken him to get informations and now Erskine was practically doing the same.  
He didn't enjoyed it, actually quite the opposite, it made Erskine want to throw up.  
But it had to be done.  
Erskine just hoped that it wouldn't notice that his hand was shaking or the sweat running down his face.  
He had fought hundreds flights, but he had never felt so miserable fighting them as he felt now.

,,Fine."  
As soon as Erskine heard the word, he let go, trying not to show his relieved he was.

.............

They left Ghastlys littel shop and Tanith was suprised that he let them go that easily, she had expected him to be against it.  
She had predicted that he would try to persuade them to stay a littel bit longer.  
It seemed like she was bad at predicting the future.  
Looking over at Sanguin she wondered what was it with him, he was still acting...weird.  
As if he had to hide something.  
Well maybe he had and Tanith considered confronting him, she didn't minded if he had secrets, she had secrets of her own after all.  
But what was going on with Sanguin may get in her way and she couldn't let that happen.

,,What is it?"asked Tanith looking over at her boyfriend with a serious face.

,,Nothing."came the immediatly response.

,,So you are nervous about nothing?"asked Tanith.

And Sanguin started to panic, she had noticed. So what should he do now?  
Confess the truth? Keep on lying?

,,I ain't nervous cus their ain't nothing to be nervous about."replied Sanguin.  
Typically him, always took the lying over the truth.

,,Is it because you think I will leave you for Ghastly?"asked Tanith then and that got her a reaction.

,,No I ain't worried about that, I'm worried...."and then Sanguin shut up.  
For a second Tanith just embraced the simple fact that for once Sanguin just held his mouth shut.

,,So you are worried?"clarified Tanith and grinned successfully.

,,Yes."replied Sanguin grumpily.

,,Then tell me, I mean you never stop talking, so why break with that tradition?"

,,Not funny."muttered Sanguin.

,,That's just because you are sulking."

,,I ain't sulking."

,,If you aren't going to tell me what you are nervous about, then you are sulking.  
But you said you aren't sulking, so then tell me, what are you nervous about?"

,,I ain't nervous about notingh"

,,Now your lying and hence you are sulking."

,,Sometimes ya're impossible, honey."

,,I know it is my best treat."

Sanguin just sighed and gave up.  
,,I am nervous about Dusk."

,,Duskey? Why he is practically a puppy ready to cuddle all the time, their is no reason to be nervous about him."

,,Well I visited him yesterday and I may have angered him.  
And he isn't a puppy he is a murderous vampire, who happens to despise me."

,,Don't worry I won't let him kill you."assured Tanith him.

,,Thanks."

,,Unless he has a good reason of course."

,,Tanith!"

....................

The trap was ready.  
Everything was dine and their was nothing but to wait.  
Valkyrie hated waiting.  
She would much rather do somethingh but the things that needed to be done sadly were boring and out of her expertise anyway.

She would get Tanith back.  
Her older sister.  
Her friend.  
Ghastlys love.  
She stole a glance at him and realised that it must be ten times worse for him.  
From what it looked like he was walking around like a tiger in a cage.  
Restless.

She hoped it would go all right, that they would get her back and finally could reunite.  
Hell, Valkyrie hoped they could reunite with a Tanith who switched sides again.  
She thought about her last talk with Tanith, about the thinghs she had said and about the thinghs had said.  
And then she thought about the thinghs that she hadn't asked.  
Maybe it was better that way.

................

They were travelling trough the earth and Tanith didn't needed to see in the dark like Sanguin, to know that her boyfriend was grinning.  
He loved it.  
Tanith not so much, she didn't liked that down here Sanguin was in complete control, that he just could leave her here.  
But she trusted him, so she just hold on tight.  
And soon enough he began to slow down.

,,Almost there, honey."assured Sanguin her and there was something strange in his voice.  
Sadness.  
And then it dawned on Tanith.  
Thee was sonething wrong, but before she could figure out what they broke trough the surface and Sanguin made sure to get away from her.  
So the Cleavers could get to her and Tanith reavhed out for her sword, only to discover it wasn't there.  
Wuth a glance to her left she got her suspicion confirmed.  
Her sword was in Sanguins hand and he gave it to Ghastly who looked at her hopefully.

And the Cleavers began advancing.

Tanith almost dud her thingh, but she let it be, like this it would sound ridiculous.  
She had just been betrayed and this wasn't the time to sound smart.

As soon as the Cleavers started approaching her, she made herself ready and when they were their, charging for her, she was ready.  
But it didn't helped much, without a weapon she had no chance  
They were to fast and to swift and to strong at the same time.  
Abd that they were swinging Sythe at her didn't helped the matter.  
A blow to the chin a kick in th kneecap dislocating it and then there was a Sythe pressing against her troath and Tanith surrendered.  
Handcuffs were put around her wrists and she felt her magic slip just out off reach.

While the Cleavers lead her away she looked back at Sanguin.  
At Sanguin who had claimed to love her and then betrayed her.

.............

,,Good luck."wished Sanguin and the earth underneath him was starting to break open.

But then a Cleaver lunged at him and he had to jump aside, unable to tunnel into the earth like he wanted to.  
With a frown he looked over at Ghastly while he started to defend himself against the Cleaver.  
,,We had a deal."reminded Sanguin the tailor.

,,Stop."yelled Ghzstly at the Cleaver, but hot ignored.

,,He won't stop until Mr, Sanguin is on his way to prison."told Erskime Ghastly.

,,That wasn't our plan."

,,It wasn't your plan."corrected Erskine and soon enough Sanguin was beaten unconscious.

,,You can't do this, we made a plan, it was our plan."

,,Well, this was my plan all along and I hardly can let Sanguin go can I?  
Can you imagine what it would be like if Sanguin kills someone and it comes out, we could have stopped it?"asked Erskine.

,,Still, we had a deal."

,,No you had a deal."  
And then Erskine turned around towards the Cleaver.  
,,Get Mr Sanguin to Nye."

And now Ghastly looked at him as if he was crazy, but Erskine didn't cared.  
He had a plan.

..................

Sanguin woke up strapped to a table.  
Never a good position, even less if you are lying on what looks like a operation table and have a headache.  
With a frown Sanguin lifted his head to look around and lowered it immediatly, because the world was spinning.

,,You woke up."  
Nye.  
Again.  
Yuppie.  
Just Sanguins luck.  
Of cousre the person, for who's conviction he is responsible for turns up and straps him to a table.  
Why is he even strapped to a table.

,,What am I doing here?"asked Sanguin weakly, feeling rather faint.  
Ti weak to use his powers anyway, but as soon as he felt a littel bit stronger he would be gone.

,,You have the ability to escape pretty much every prison."told Nye him.

,,Yeah, I knew that."replied Sanguin.

,,I wasn't finished."muttered Nye and then slowly traced a finger down Sanguins abdomen, beginning just under Anguin ribcage.  
Only then Samguin realised that he was half naked and he Shudders, while the Carnegra continued to slowly trace his finger over Sanguins abdomen, until he was finished and raced his finger, Sanguin felt immediate relive.  
,,Erskine.....persuaded me to take that ability from you."

,,What?"asked Sanguin and didn't tried to hide his fear.

,,I healed you when you came to me and gave you the ability back to use your powers, do you remeber?"asked Nye and Sanguin was sure it was mocking him.

,,Yes."and suddenly he was not frightened anymore but terrified.  
It wasn't implying....was it?

,,What has been given can be taken back."told Nye him and raised a scalpel.

,,No, you can't do that."protested Sanguin immediately.

,,Why not?  
It is a simple procedure, I am fully capable of performing.  
It may take some time, since Erskine asked me to leave you otherwise unharmed.  
But don't worry it won't hurt."

,,Really?"asked Sanguin astonished.

,,I meant it wouldn't hurt me.  
You it will hurt quit a lot."

,,Don't you have to give me medication for the pain then?"asked Sanguin feeling the fear overwhelm him.  
After all this was Nye.  
Nye the torture.  
Nye who he had practically helped to throw into jail.

,,I could give you some and you wouldn't feel a thingh." Instantly Sanguin felt hope to flicker inside him ,,But I won't because that just wouldn't be fun."  
And with that Nye lowered the scalpel and began, his first incision drew blood.  
And then he began to open Sanguin up, who could only watch horrified, while Nye began to rip his skin apart to reveal the thinghs underneath it.  
And it hurt, Sanguin couldn't supress a helpless scream.  
And then Nye began to cut through muscle and that made him scream even more.

.............

Tanith hadn't woken up, it had taken Syndoche some time to extract the remant, it must have been hours, but now she was sure the remantwas gone.

,,There won't even be a scar, because thanks to Nye we just had to locate it and pull it out with a soul catcher."exclaimed Synedoche.

Ghastly mumbled his thanks and Valkyrie nodded grateful, but apart from that nobody bothered to say something.  
Tanith was more important then the boring details.  
And even trough Ghastly knew she would probably fine he couldn't help but worry.  
The way she laid there made him think of somone in a coma.  
Would she wake up again?  
He didn't knew if he could live with himself if she didn't, after all it would be his fault.  
And Sanguins.  
But still, he had helped set the Trapp up and he would feel responsible.

,,She will wake up."told his friend him and Ghadtly gave Skulldugery a grateful look.  
But they both knew that it was just words.  
It had yet to happen.  
And then it did.  
It started with Taniths hand begin to move and then she opened her eyes.

,,Tanith?"asked Ghastly and he couldn't believe his luck.

,,Ghastly?  
What happened?"

And then they told her.  
Everything.  
She took it pretty well.  
Until they came to Sanguin.

,,I would never date him."argued Tanith.

,,You wouldn't."replied Skulldugery ,,The remant did."

,,Didn't she have any standards?"asked Tanith.

,,Apparently not."replied Valkyrie with a smile.  
And for the next half hour they just chatted.

But then Synedoche came inland- threw them out.

,,She needs rest."and with that she threw them out and let Tanith sleep.  
And if they had to be honest Tanith did look tired.

.............

,,Did you knew that Erskine was planning on keeping Sanguin?"

,,No."replied Skulldugery immediatly.

,,Ok, that's good."

,,Good for what?"

,,Good for me, because I want to talk some sense into Erskine."

,,Ah rely, why didn't you started with that?"asked Skulldugery and tilted his head ,,I love yelling at Erskine."

.............

,,Throwing Sanguin is the best decision when you come to look at it as a long term decision."argued Erskine.

,,How so?"asked Valkyrie, won't he just break out as soon as he isn't unconscious?"

,,No."replied Erskine ,,I made sure of it."

,,What have you done?"asked Skulldugery and there was something sad about the skeletons tone as if Erskine was a dog who had just done it's business on somone garden.

,,Nothingh bad, I just made sure he wouldn't be able to use his power."replied Erskine.

,,You asked Nye to damage his powers like Valkyrie did when she stabbed him, haven't you?"asked Skulldugery.

,,But wouldn't that mean you have to injure him, isn't that against the rules?"asked Valkyrie.

,,It is, it is so what from against the rules."confirmed Ghastly.

,,As if you never break the rules."began Erskine.

,,Not like this,I never leave a man who probably can't defend himself with a man who will torture him for fun."

,,Nye won't torture him."assured Erskine them.

,,So you had the decency to let Cleaver make sure that Nye wouldn't torture him?"asked Skulldugery.

First Erskine said nothing but then he silently shoke his head.

,,Lead us to him."

,,I can't it has already finished and it is already back in his cell."replied Erskine.

,,Then lead us to Sanguin."

..............

The cell wasn't huge.  
But it wasn't tiny either.  
It had bars.  
Greys bars, white ceiling and floor.  
But mist importantly of all in this cell was no Nye.  
None at all.  
And that was enough for Sanguin to appreciate his cell.  
No Nye, no pain.  
Or at least no one who caused him more pain, his gut still felt as if there was sonethingh wrong.  
Nye had assured him that pain was to be expected and Sanguin could swear that it had grinned at him saying so.  
It had a lot of fun torturing Sanguin, it even took it's time to tell him what exactly it was doing.  
Somethingh which Sanguin wished it hadn't.  
As if it wasn't enough that he could see Nye putting his hands in his body and doing all sorts of fucked up things.  
Sanguin couldn't stop thinking about it.

But he wished he could.  
Slowly he lowered his hand and put it on the bandages.  
If he could have he would have cried and tried to deal with the pain that way, but he couldn't.  
He was in the goal, the jail reserved for the worst criminals.  
Normally Sanguin would feel honoured, but right now he wished there weren't hundreds of criminals around who would see and hear him cry.  
They would mock him forever.  
Considering that forever in this case meant for what probably was the rest of Sanguins life, that seemed like a thingh he would rather avoid.  
He looked bad enough like he was, sweating and pale.

And then there was a door swinging open and they marched in.  
Skulldugery and Valkyrie, Erskine and Ghastly.  
And they had their cousre set straight towards him.  
Great.

,,You see he us still there, it worked."insisted Erskine.

,,He looks half dead."pointed Valkyrie.

,,Came you just here, to consult me?"asked Sanguin weakly.

,,Not only for that."assured Valkyrie him and then looked over at Skulldugery.

,,This will have consequences for you."told Skullduggery Erskine.

,,It won't nobody cares if a prisoner gets treated a littel rough."brushed Erskine it away and with a look to the other prisoner they turned around and walked away.

Sanguin felt betrayed again.  
And then there was only him and the pain.


End file.
